Hammerwiki:Renown
Renown is earned as a personal reward for fighting (and winning) in Warhammer Online. It functions as an experience system for PvP. Players have a Player Rank and a Renown Rank. As of Patch 1.4.1 , a player's Renown Rank is capped at double the character's Player Rank. There are a total of 100 Renown Ranks in the game. Ranks 81-100 can only be unlocked by purchasing the Realm vs Realm Expansion Pack from Origin. As of Patch 1.4.5 , a player can receive signifiant more renown by capturing the enemy's relic, which will generate 5% more Renown to a total of 15% total increase when all the three are captured. Earning Renown Players receive renown for killing other players, or assisting friendly characters by healing them, etc. The amount of renown they receive depends on the ranks of both killer and victim. Players that have been killed recently will be worth less Renown. Renown is shared between group members. Group members must be nearby and active in RvR in order to share Renown. For instance, if a group deals 50% damage to a target they will split 50% of the Renown, while the rest goes to whomever dealt the rest of the damage. Healers will receive Renown for healing from a separate pool. Players who heal others who have been in combat recently or who are currently in combat will receive a little bit of Renown. This encourages healers to keep healing rather than try to deal damage. Participating in RvR activity, such as capturing and defending objectives and keeps, will also earn players Renown. Each of these is worth a certain amount of Renown that is distributed between the players who captured (or defended) it and that amount depends on the number of players killed in the area. Higher Tier keeps are worth more Renown. Players will be rewarded Renown for their participation in scenarios, regardless of who won. The amount received by each player is related to the amount of points that their realm has earned in that scenario. The winning side will receive more Renown, but everyone who participates will receive some Renown separate from any Renown they've earned from kills. Taking over an enemy zone will reward players 5 times their base's worth in Renown if they're actively fighting in RvR. Renown Trainer You can find Renown Trainers in your home city and warcamps scattered across the Old World. Renown Rewards Characters will receive one Renown point per Renown rank reached. Renown points can be used to purchase special advancement rewards from your trainer and special renown gear from a merchant. While obviously leaning towards improving your RvR abilities, some improve your PvE abilities as well. Achieving renown ranks 10, 30 and 45 grants an ability, like Pick lock or Shield the Skies. On renown rank 40 and after it every 10th rank, player gains total of 4 mastery points.War-europe.com: May 1, 2009 - Questions and Answers 44 Accessed on May 2nd, 2009. As of Patch 1.4.0+ There are no longer RvR Tactics. Stat Bonuses Players can also increase their stats by buying stat bonus packages using Renown points. These bonuses aid both in RvR and PvE. Each package has multiple levels, with rising benefits (and costs!), although the total ratio of cost to benefit remains the same at all levels. For instance, Hard as Nails will give you 3 Toughness for every 1 renown point spent in it. Examples *Hard as Nails I – Increases your Toughness by 3, costs 1 Renown point *Hard as Nails V – Increases your Toughness by 42, costs 14 Renown points *Blade Master III – Increases your Strength by 9 and Weapon Skill by 9, costs 10 Renown points *Fireproof I – Increases your Elemental Resistance by 20, costs 5 Renown points *Improved Heavy Armor III – Increases your Armor by 900, costs 15 Renown points. Renown Items They are very similar to regular stores, except that in order to purchase a certain item, you must have reached the minimum renown rank required for that item. This may give players an incentive to keep their renown and player ranks close. Some of the RvR set items will be purchasable through these stores, although the rest will have to be obtained via other means. Renown Gear Merchants only sell gear requiring ranks which are similar to the Tier in which they are located. In other words, if the Renown Gear merchant in Tier 1 has run out of gear to sell you because you have increased in rank, you'll need to go to a keep that is controlled by your faction in Tier 2 to get gear for your rank. After achieving Character Rank 40 and Renown Rank 40, players who participate in city captures will be able to purchase RvR armor sets. Keeping a high Renown Rank and participating in city raids will allow players to acquire the best renown gear in the game. With a higher renown rank, better items will become available at the renown stores. When you kill another player, the quality of the loot you can pickup from their corpse will depend on their renown. The loot is randomly generated and does not result in the dead player losing any items or money. Loot can be removed from the game if the enemy player is ressurrected in battle. :See also Equipment#RvR_Set_Equipment Renown titles As you gain renown levels you will gain new renown titles. There are 10 titles for each race. A new title is granted every 10 renown levels. Your renown title is your default title which will display unless you select another title that you have unlocked. Sources Category:Warhammer Online